


Когда плачут наяды

by ConVersia



Series: Works 2019 [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConVersia/pseuds/ConVersia
Summary: Нужно различать, когда наяды поют, а когда плачут.Нужно различать скуку и безрассудство.Нужно различать заботу о своих территориях и деспотию.





	Когда плачут наяды

**Author's Note:**

> конкурс сетературы гик-конвента Con.Версия 2019 заявка №365 ориджинал фикшен

Легенды гласят, что песни наяд целебны. Каждый раз, когда они выходят из воды в свете полнолуния, мало какой зевака осмелится подойти, чтобы взглянуть на них — похожих на призраков, но звонко смеющихся, дёргающих струны выкупленных за сплетённые из водорослей полотна у фавнов цитр, которые издают жалобные резкие ноты, дующих в витые ракушки с острыми краями, мелодии которых, наоборот, быстрые, но плавные, напоминающие журчание ручьёв по весне. В эту ночь Сердце Лесов полностью в их распоряжении — зеркальная гладь озера покрывается рябью, когда по ней на носочках, словно водомерки, пробегают молодые смеющиеся наяды, и луна кажется большой круглой рыбой, лежащей глубоко на дне, и мальки, переча взрослым, прыгают в воду, чтобы найти на самом дне плоские круглые камешки, тускло светящиеся и отливающие серебром. В эту ночь, если заблудившийся путник всё же выйдет на их укромную поляну, откуда вытекают все реки и куда впадает лишь одна, он не сможет сойти с места, очарованный красотой этого народа. 

Красивее их самих в эту ночь может быть лишь их пение. 

В эту ночь они не поют на своём родном языке, если на нём вообще можно петь. Умелые певцы с громкими задорными голосами начинают что-то на эльфийском, потом переходят на его диалекты, мешая их и создавая причудливую смесь, разобрать которую не каждому дано. Те, кому всё же посчастливилось разобрать их куплеты, сложенные из множества витых слов, приукрашенных щелчками и присвистываниями, слышали, что они поют о начале времён, о своих лесах и о доме. Они славят луну, зовут её большой небесной рыбой, а небо — океаном, до которого им никогда не добраться. 

К утру общее веселье понемногу стихает. Каждый малёк давно уложен в гущу водорослей среди горстей гальки на дне — самые везучие из них прижимают к себе лунные камни, заслуженно заполученные в детской, но всё равно нешуточной борьбе. Сверху, на камнях, остаются взрослые; на их плечах оседает роса, мгновенно впитываемая кожей, роса оседает на струнах и стенках ракушек, придавая им в утренней тишине какое-то особое звучание. Мелодии замедляются, становятся тягучими и печальными, а поют они на языке, который принесли в своих котомках кочевники на кошачьих лапах — на языке людей. Их песня полна неясной грусти, сожаления и тоски, расходится на несколько голосов, чтобы вновь сойтись в унисоне, словно поёт один человек, словно они — такая же наполненная водой ракушка, журчащая осторожной мелкой лесной речкой, которую можно перепрыгнуть даже без разбега. 

Солнце осторожно трогает их розовыми лучами рассвета, касается кожи своими жаркими ладошками, намекая, что их время вышло, и что пора снова скрываться в прохладной воде, будить мальков и уступать это озеро эльфам. Пора расползтись по артериям-рекам, скрываться в тени лесов, пускать по течению свои венки и закапывать серебряные камушки там, где свет пробивается сквозь кроны сосен, надеясь, что именно тебе повезёт больше остальных, и на этом месте вырастет хрупкий цветок, похожий на лилию. Хрустальные венчики можно хранить как талисманы или обменивать на что-нибудь нужное и дорогое. Хотя вырастить такой цветок за два цикла уже будет чудом — каждую осень, когда лес наполнялся хрустальным звоном, каждый, кто жил в нём, понимал — всё будет хорошо. 

В этом цикле не выросло ни одного цветка.

Весной небо становилось для них на два тона теплее — далеко на юге в это время цвели васильки и колокольчики, покачивающие своими соцветиями среди сочной зелёной травы, а на востоке вулканы вспыхивали снопами ярких искр, пугая редких птиц и, наверное, сожалея о полном отсутствии зрителей. Кочевники в это время уходили к северу, на мягких лапах ступая по камням порогов, пока реки ещё не совсем наполнились водой от ледников. Эльфы же в это время встречали нового короля.   
Новых королей эльфы встречали не так уж и часто ввиду их же умения жить и править долго и продуктивно. Несмотря на то, что прошлая супружеская пара правителей ещё не отправилась на Конец Начал, они уступили престол своему сыну — на вид вполне приличному, пусть и явно ещё не готовому к правлению. Выглядел он, на самом деле, ещё подростком, был свойственно для эльфа бледен и худ, пусть и ростом явно пока что был обделён. Даже несмотря на этот довольно нестандартный аспект его внешности, внимание приковывали его глаза — голубые, похожие то на острые льдинки, то на окошки в тёплое весеннее небо. Его лицо, которое обычно редко сохраняло одно и то же выражение хотя бы минуту, на коронации было больше похоже на искусно слепленную восковую маску — превосходную и безумно красивую. Эльфы никогда не отличались безобразностью черт, но в нём был виден росчерк знати — чистая королевская кровь, ни одной примеси. Этот же росчерк в его глазах-льдинках, глядящих свысока несмотря на то, что большинство эльфов-старожилов возвышаются над ним на целую голову. В его длинные светлые пряди уже вплетён серебряный венец, и его «детское» платье теперь заменил длинный балахон, подол которого с лёгким шорохом скользит по траве, уже подмятой его же босыми ногами. Тёмные ели, сумрачные тисы и светлые эльфы склоняют головы. Хранитель Лесов желает повелевать всем и всеми.

Легенды гласят, что слёзы наяд ядовиты. Их кровь синяя, когда слёзы — ярко-алые, и когда они плачут, воды окрашивается таким же алым цветом, превращаясь в такой же смертельный яд. Каждый ребёнок с детства знал, каждому оленю ещё с молоком матери передались знания о том, что, если хоть едва уловил запах соли от реки — нужно бежать оттуда. Во время траура наяды точно не настроены видеть чужаков. Однако каждый ребёнок и каждый олень, узнав о трауре, знает, что нужно бежать к своей семье. Плач наяд — к несчастью.  
Нужно ли говорить о том, как сильно удивились олени, не обнаружив реки в своих берегах, осознав, что Сердце Леса иссохло до самого дна, и что теперь вместо воды в руслах ярко-красные кристаллы соли?   
Плач наяд уходил к югу, и туда же уходила вся вода.  
Однако же, в покое их оставлять никто не собирался — печальное пение не смогло заглушить гулкий вой рога и лай собак, несущихся по руслу. Во главе охоты был тот самый король, поклявшийся защищать всех, живущих на его территориях, тот самый король, который теперь гонит их в ловушку, ведь все знают исход этой борьбы. Силы не равны, хотя это, может быть, и лучше, иначе не миновать вечной борьбы, но теперь наядам грозит истребление из-за детской прихоти, обиды подростка, обычной скуки, и из-за этой же скуки коронованный ребёнок устраивает им буквально смертельную игру.  
«Посмотрим, сколько вы продержитесь в своих берегах»


End file.
